The Darkness of the Music of the Night REDUX
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: This is just a rewrite of my other drabble with edits filled out by my friend just this afternoon. So all credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber for Phantom of the Opera and Ben for editing.


The Phantom of the Opera

 **Disclaimer: Phantom of the Opera is not mine, but Andrew Lloyd Webber's. I wanted to try this with a different cast; the Phantom is John Owen Jones, Raoul de Chagny is John Cudia, and Christine Daae is someone new. Please enjoy! This starts before The Music of the Night after Christine finishes her cadenzas. This takes place in Christine's POV. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _"The Darkness of the Music of the Night"_

" _Sing for me!"_

Christine sung the highest note her range could give her, and slowly moved her hand to her throat to try to calm herself. Her throat was in excruciating pain, for her debut took most of her voice just a few hours ago, and along with telling Meg about the Angel of Music, singing with Raoul in their reunion, and now harmonizing at the top of her lungs, Christine didn't think she could sing another note. But though she was exhausted, the sound of an organ moved her from her thoughts and brought her to the attention of her mysterious Angel.

" _I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne._

 _To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,_ _music."_

Christine turned to where the organ and her Angel sat, and as he continued to sing, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him.

" _You have come here for one purpose and one alone._

 _Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me._

 _To serve me, to sing for my music, my music."_

He sang with such tenderness and passion that she became so entraced, her eyes dilated and her body was transfixed to her spot, as if she was a marionette, moving at his own will. As he lowered himself to his organ to look at the music, Christine was sure that he was deep with thought as he lifted his head and started his next song.

" _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

Christine's eyes widened in shock as her mind considered what was happening. She felt her Angel's voice and presence overwhelm her, as she was too helpless to resist him letting his words sink in. He then moved his hand as if to tell her to turn in that direction, and like a student to a teacher, she obeyed without a thought of her own.

" _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender."_

Christine turned her head to face him, but his hand softly turned her face in the other direction. She felt darkness, passion, and her sexual side begin to arouse like a raving tiger. Just what was this man beginning to do to her?

" _Turn your face away from the garish light of day._

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…"_

She felt his hand under her chin, turning her face back to his. But as they moved closer and closer to each other, Christine noticed that her lips were almost touching his. Was he really planning to kiss her? It seemed not, as he immediately broke away from his contact and turned away from her.

" _And listen to the music of the night._

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams._

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!"_

Christine closed her eyes, as the unknown sexual side of hers that lay dormant began to rise once more, and once again, her body was powerless against it. Her head raised like a bird lifting its wings, preparing for flight, and as she heard his voice resonating in her ear, she began to shiver in delight.

" _And you'll live as you never lived before."_

She felt him move away from her again, and when she opened her eyes to face him, he was still as close as ever.

" _Softly, deftly, music shall cress you._

 _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you."_

She saw his hand softly caress her face again, moving a little more to touch her curls before bringing his hands back, as if to magically close the gates they went through when he brought her there.

" _Open up your mind._

 _Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight…_

 _The darkness of the music of the night."_

He leaned himself against the gate, with his arms stretched wide and his chest strutted out in a sexy manner. Christine followed his every movement, and once again succumbing to the darker side of herself, reached out and touched his chest in dark desire and passionate lust. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she froze in her tracks and turned away from him to run to the other side of his lair before his voice froze her yet again.

" _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

She closed her eyes and allowed his voice to completely envelop her mind.

" _Only then can you belong to me."_

She could sense him getting closer, and within seconds felt the shadow of his arm reach around her chest. Giving up her resistance, she shut her eyes and leaned closer to his touch as his soft, alluring voice resonated in her ear.

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."_

Her hand went up instantly as if he guided her, but suddenly she felt a firm grip on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw him lead her to a large mass of darkness covered by the blackest of curtains.

" _Let the dream begin._

 _Let your darker side give in to the power of music that I write…_

 _The power of the music of the night."_

He swiftly pulled back the curtain, and Christine jumped back in shock when she saw an exact replica of her, but in a wedding gown, with a veil atop her head and a bouquet nestled within her arms. She went to touch it, but the replica leaned forward, surprising her and causing her to faint from the pure shock. But soon she felt her Angel pick her up in his arms and place her back on his boat, with his sparkly black cloak wrapped around her like a blanket.

One last time, she heard his voice again as the unconsciousness overtook her...

" _You alone can make my song take flight…"_

...she felt him caress her curls gently once more...

" _Help me make the music of the night."_

 _..._ she finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Please review! I tried! I wanted to know if this has a potential to become another Phantom tale. And please constructive criticism only! Thank you.**


End file.
